Devil Nun
by yukio00
Summary: My name was given to me is Harriet Potter, But I was Bella Siahaan, And now I am called Asia Argento, The most 'Faithful' and 'Powerful' Nun my church have. Hah! If they know that I am a witch they will be coughing blood! SI/Asia-Dark?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

 **Warning: Language,**

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Not my baby!! Please!" A women scream could be heard. "Foolish girl, step away." A man voice cut the women voice.

"Step away! step away!" I giggle, I know it's Voldemort I am facing but I couldn't help it to mock him. Or so I thought.

Since I was born or reborn to this world, I know I was in Harry Potter world once my mother name us. With magic broom in the back flying it's own.

It cause me a several denial and all But I stop that once I try to use magic. It's easier than I once thought, But probably it just because of that I am from another world? Or something from that in the line.

Huh? I'm not scared that Orochim- I mean Voldemort killing me? Well you see.. If I died there is probably another percentage that I will be reborn again anyway. Dying can make your logic twisted like that.

"Oh, what do we have here? A female potter. It seems that you hide this from the entire world girl." Voldemort said as he look at me with a fascinated face.

I just nod and smile at him, using my magic to twist the aura around me to make an illusion that a flower bloom, shine with glitter. He did a double take but then smile. No, not a charming smile. An ugly smile.

"You get away from her!!" Lily, my mother trying to shield me from him and take Harry near her and put near me. I ignore this as I know the ending. So what I do is sleep.

That's right sleep, Being a toddler is a hard job. So I deserve a sleep, And not trying to help Harry? Why? The future is set in stone anyway.

I am pretty sure that last line will bite me in the ass later. Fate is just like that, See.. Those 3 old ladies is smiling in the corner. Tch.

Ah, Yes.. Fate sometimes comes and goes to this house, I was freaked out but it was an old news. So I just sometimes talking to them, ignoring other people fate as I know some of them from the movie.

 **XoXoXoXo**

Are you kidding me? Dumbledore put me in front of the orphanage. It's winter, Are you trying to kill me?

"Its for the greater good.." He mumble then left. Greater good my ass! Why you not putting me with my big bro Harry you goat?!

"Tch, Mary we got a new one!" A shrill of harpies scream as she picking me up from the basket, "Huh.. weird, you don't have any names huh?" She said as she inspect me.

I just 'innocently' Looking at her. She then quiet for a while and decided to name me 'Asia Argento'. If I am not wrong, that is that nun girl at the DxD.

I don't think I am blond nor.. uh.. what was her eyes color again? Is it brown? uh.. Green! Yes.. Oh wait, I think my eyes is either brown like my father or green like my mother.

Well then, I will try to not heal any demon or anyone for the matter if I don't want to be labeled as a the church weapon.

Now, Pick me up lady. I am a cute child and you will fear me. Rawr.

 **XoXoXoXo**

Its been 6 years and I've been a.. good girl? I am, I follow what the sister said and I even get my own room as they believe I am mature enough. Even though they put me to the church alone, and believe that I can handle that.

And I can, with my good memories I memories the bible. I pray with the bishop and all, The bishop even praised me. Oh, and the healing power? Yes.. I found it it's true as I can heal, But then again it's probably my magic.

I try to not be delusional as there is Fate, Harry, and Me. I try not to think that the world I am at is a crossover. Because it will be messed up and I will never step into America nor Japan. Because Fuck that. I am in England is good enough.

Or not.

I just heard from one of the sister that I will moved to Italy. The place? I don't know. But they thought I am that good also a good candidate to serve the God. So they send me to the branch church at Italy. Again, Why me? Ugh.

"Of course sister! I will be happy to help our Lord with all my might!" I said 'cheerfully' with my 'radiance and pure' aura. "Awe Asia, How sweet and precious you are.." She said as she pat my blond lock. Yes, Blond.

Over the year my hair changed to be blond, I do not know and keep wonder why this happening But I feel like the church has done something. Yes, I blame them because I have no one to be blame except the church as they're the only one close with me over years.

And maybe the fate too, I once ask them and they just have those sparkle in those hag eyes. Oh yes, I call them hags.. They just amused as I call them that. Weird old lady.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Ciao~" I happily said to one of the caretaker that I've assign. "Sister Mary told me that hello in Italian is Ciao!" I again tell him again. He raise his eyebrow then snort.

"Nice to meet you Signorita," He said then tip his hat. "I am Aldred, I'm going to be your Hm. Teacher? Yes.. Teacher for your whole year." He said. I nod at him and smile.

That was years ago, now I am properly using the outfit Asia DxD once used. Cross on my chest and bible that I always bring with me, On my side was the holy water that I get from the pastor. I was just walking to the school.

All girls school I might add. I am the most brightest and smartest student I may add and show off. There's a pest called bullying, But how can you bully someone that fragile and nice as me? I even friend the delinquent wanna be and doesn't even try to change them.

"Hello Asia" "Morning Asia" "Still have a bible with you huh Asia? Change that bible with the phone instead! Ahahahaha" "Hush you, Don't mind him Asia, Cute as always Asia~"

I just smile at everyone and then just walk toward my class. I am a second year high school student. But I am still 14 mind you, I just skip grade. I forgot when the Asia DxD got to shipped to the Japan, But I don't want to know.

The class once again boring, But I couldn't do anything with it. "Asia~ Want to hang out with us after school?" The girl ask as her friend surround her agreeing with her.

Too bad, "Ah sorry Emily, I have a plan with the sisters." I said 'apologetically' And all of their happiness turn to a brood. I just smile and walk my way, ignoring many laugh and mock behind me.

They're just a pest anyway.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"And that's how it is Asia, You remember right?" Father Cody is teaching me the prayer for making the holy water. I nod at him, "Uhn!" I said.

"Good girl," He said as he smile, But behind that smile I could see a dark twisted mind forming. Tch, Disgusting pervert. Go die in a hole.

I just smile at him and left, as early as I could. I never know when he could change his mind and try to rape me wouldn't it?

And all people who working at the church is all not shine and dandy, They have a darkness inside of them too. And he is one of them.

It took me awhile to know that but I learn how to do.. Uh, What was it again.. it was the spell Dumbledore use to see other people mind.. Oclumency? Oclumuncy? I forgot, but it was on those line.

What I need is just an eye contact, and baam! I could see the glimpse of what they're attempt. And that day I know that all the priest ain't what they postering to be. But again, There is still the honest one and good one so it's not like all of them in fault and let me judge all of those people black and white won't it.

"Asia, Come here" Father James, -I know how clique it is.. But he is one of the good one I should say, Call me. I look at him and nod, walking toward the room.

"Yes Father?" Ok, I am not going to lie but I missed Lily, James my father and Harry.. Sirius too and Remus. But I got to accept reality, Which means that is impossible. Being a nun here my freedom is limited. Putting me into a public school is already pushing the limit.

"I want to show you something," He then led me to his library, touching the candle then he move it. Wow! This is like the movie, or those secret agent movie!!

"Woahh" I amazed as what I see, He look at me then goes inside the bookcase that once opened. I follow him, Its all dark till we see a light room. And a cage.

"This is what I want to show you Asia, Demon!" He said as he seems to be proud of himself, I clap. "This demon is what human believe Asia, They dressed with a human skin!" Uh, I am sure that Demon you caught is actually a stray devil.. I hope it's a stray.. Or you will be fucked father..

"The main church bring this, and ship this to us. I will now giving this Demon for you to experience, I believe Father Cody already teach you how to make a holy water yes?" As he saw me nodding, he nod at himself and bringing the basil filled with water. "Go on, Try it if it is working or not" He told me.

I nod at him, I bring out my Rosario then begin to pray, Ignoring the Devil scream beside me and a happy face of Father James. Then after I finished it, I took a handful of water then splash it to the cage, The Devil screamed. But Father James seems happy, so I did it again till the Devil breathe his last breath and died.

Father James clap my back as he seems proud.

And that was actually a test to see how my emotion and how I am passing as a hunter or not. I now taking mission killing stray or any vampires.

"In the name of the Lord, I shall punish you!" I said then bring out my bible with one of my hand and a Holy Water that was made from me. Apparently the Holy Water I made is strong enough to kill the stray, sometimes the low devil itself.

"Ah.. Its Asia with her catch praise again, Its getting annoying." "She's an Arrogance Brat" People just jealous of me. Trash.

I look at them then snort, "What the- You- Wanna fight you brat?!" A middle age man said, "Fight when you have enough wills and power for that." I said with a smile and sparkle beside me.

It is funny if they know that I am a witch, From a long line of family of witches and wizard indeed. Once they know that one of their powerful nun that are 'faithful' and 'Powerful' also 'Blessed from the God itself' Is actually me? Haha haha.. It is a scene worth to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my OC's.**

 **Warning: Language,**

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Easy they say, Mission they said." I grumpy mumble. I now have a mission to Kuoh, Ah yes.. I wonder how I died in there, Fuck that.. But being a Devil is not bad I would said.. Just imagine Dumbledore see that the twin Boy-Who-Lives is actually a Devil.. It will be fun.

I mean, I could heal my own headache if someone want to chant a prayer once I am a Devil.. Like I don't understand why original Asia didn't think this way?

Straighten up my robe, I'm ready to the battlefield.

"This is it?" I ask uncertainly as I look at the abandon church. A lady nod and look at me like I am a walking decease. Bet she's one of the Fallen, Miller- something maybe? Hm.. no, Maybe that is that lolicon.. or Loli.. Uh, And Argh! No use confused on this matter. Let just follow her.

Following her I met a.. Fellow? Priest. I think, What was my quest again? Now I remember.. that said to aid Freed. Fuck that shit. He's cute alright, But his crazy shit is a turnoff.

"Hello, my name is Asia" I said in Japanese with hint of accent you could heard. Smiling and using my old trick with illusion. I learn that I have a way with magic, Illusion? No problem.. They are easy, Flying? Easy, Making a magic pentagram looking is just an illusion that I stole from those Mage, or what ever they called? Easy.

Some people stunt and some of them scoff, I ignore those trash anyway. What I'm doing is just killing off the stray devil which has been popping out like rabbit on heats. Like how many people is dying and got Reincarnate as a Devil? Also, How weak is the King that lots of they died from their subordinate.

One day I decided going to the park, Seeing a child fell, I just pretend to care. But instead I laugh inside my head, _'That kid deserve it anyway.. Screaming the whole time.. heh'_

"Ah, What is your name lady!" A guy ask, He.. Hm, Something trying to make me remember, But I just couldn't. Oh well..

"I am Asia Argento, I am a Nun from Italy," I said with a smile, Noticing his smile become stern at the second, "What about you sir?" I ask him.

His lecherous smile open up so bright that a random girl might came out and hit him, "I'm Hyuudo Issei, Ah.. In here we said our last name first Asia-chan!" He said as his smile become perverted.

I am disgusted just being stand beside him. Ugh.

I just smile at him, "Ah, The time.. I will be gone, Goodbye Issei" I said with a smile then run away as fast as I can't. Looking back, Accidentally I see what his mind is.

What the fuck?! He's now fond of me because I call him Issei? Wait, No one ever call him Issei before? Is Rias calling you Issei? Oy!! Shit. I better run before plant something wrong with it again.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Asia-Chaaaaannn!!! Don't die!! Damn you women!! I'll kill you!!" Issei said as he put me down and go to Reynee or what ever her name is. What more importantly is how the fuck i am in this position!!

I was just walking back home once I got taken away as they required sacrifice or something like that. Or was it a bait? I do not know.. But I know for sure I died in vain. Oh well, Ah I see that Hags in those corner laughing.

' _Laugh as you want Fate old lady, I might not see you next time..'_ As if they know what I was thinking they chuckle and point on my back, I didn't know what it was because it was my last thought.

Darkness pull me in his arm.. Darkness and I may be an official relationship if I continued this.. Then I heard a dark chuckle.. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit alright sweety, Asia Argento, A Nun with the rumors of her Holy Water that can even kill a high rank devil" That's new.. "A witch, Twin of Boy who-lives, More importantly, MY descendant, How can your great from many of your grandfather Death help you," Eight feet tall, bone as his face with a black fire surround him and A coat of all black that cover his body come closer to me.

"Wait what? So Harry Potter logic that he is indeed from the peverel line is right?" I asked as I may getting creeped out when his bony long hand coming toward my way.

He chuckle a deep souless sound, Then nodded. But then he stop, and seems like he's mad? "Ah, It seems that you are.. _Called_.. Too bad, But no worry child, I will visit you soon up there" As he said that I feel a pull toward my body. With a dark chuckle as my farewell from him.

"Asia!! Thank God" As he said this all of us cringe with headache "Sorry, But thank you you are alive!! Bonchou is-" Then he got cut from Rias. I put a mask that I seems to be lost, "Welcome Asia Argento to my piece, Devil piece" Ah... I am a Devil then..

I nod at her, "Ara-Ara, You seems to take it easy~" Akeno, If I am not wrong that's her name, Said. I just shrug "What can you said, The church train you for all the shit" Ah.. my mask is slipped. To make it up I put the sparkle and glitter of innocent as the cover. Issei was stunned and gobsmack.

Meanwhile other was amused, "What can you said, Now.. can I get a new clothes please? This is unpleasant." That nod and teleport me to their hideaway? yea.. let's call it that.

Rias come back with a clothes, then she said "It might not fit.. as, you know.. Mine is bigger" She said. I just look at her with my driest face and just go to the changing room and change. It fits. Ha! The look of Rias is a total worth. "Eyes up here." I said with a smile toward Issei, He just didn't listen and continued to making the lecherous face.

"Pervert." The Neko said it, I nod as I agreeing with her. "Ahahaha, So Asia.. Where do you live now?" Well, I sure am not going to live with the pervert, and I can change leaf into a money anyway.. "I will have it my way." I said and nod at the pretty boy in front of me.

After awhile, I finally can leave with saying No to Rias ideas for me living with Issei, I walk to a quiet park, Going to the bathroom, Then I pull up my hand then imagining money on my hand, Finally 10,000 ¥ note come. I imagine more and it keep increasing until I'm done.

Then putting it into, Wait.. I forgot wallet. Looking beside me, I took out the toilet paper then start to transform it into a wallet and put the money inside of it.

Walking out from the bathroom, I then call out a taxi and tell them the nearest hotel. They nod and led me there, Pay to the taxi man I walk to the hotel attendance. "One room," I said. The attendance ask me Some question and I answer and then she ask card or bills. I then said bills, She nod.

It's 2,500 ¥ Per day, Which is a good deal I think. And I told them I may be here for a month, Which making the attendance surprised and led me to the higher up, In there I was told to sign a contract and I look and there's nothing weird, And they're giving me a great discount for a whole month. Which is just pay them 57,000¥ Instead of the real price which is probably like 70k or 80k.. Or around it.

I got my room, looking at it I nod Satisfied and sleep. After awhile I woke up and eat from the breakfast that they give you, Then I walk toward my room then transform the clothes I am having now a different one.

Walking out, the attendance greeting me and I nod. Then I walk to find any shopping near and I found it, In there I bought Clothes, underwear and accessories. After that, I went to the restroom and change to one of my newly bought clothes, Putting my long hair into a bun and ready to go out.

Then I go to this one cake shop and sit there with my clothes bags beside me. Ordering lots of food, I just devour it all. Ignoring a look I get from 3 girls.

"Yes?" I ask those three finally, Those 2 look startled but one of them looking at me blunt, "How are you eating _That_ much cakes without getting fat?" She ask, I shrug at her. "Good genes." Is all my answer.

Those three looking at me as if I am the enemies of all women kind, but then I ignore them and just continued eating.

I ending up getting well with them, Their name is Haru, Kyoko and Hana. Seems familiar? Well, if not just said they are a character to Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Well then, Shit.. How many universe crossover is it on this planet I Reincarnate?! Next time I know there's Naruto one too.

Oh hell no! That Fate is laughing at me from that corner. Oh hell No!!

Why am I not know this sooner? Ughh.. It's much worth it if I see those Naruto character than these 3.. no offence Haru, Kyoko, and Hana.

"Asia-chan! Are you alright?" Kyoko ask. I just nod at her and smile with my aura. Ignoring Hana mumble "Not another one.."

We then saying goodbye and exchanging phone number. I then went back to the hotel and went to sleep as how exhausted I am.

After awhile I woken up, Then walk through shower and wash my body. Towel on my hair and naked as I was born I walk out the bathroom.

Then I see a blond dude sitting on the desk with his smile, Though his smile changed to be a shocked. "Thank up there Bonchou didn't send Issei" He mumble.

"Um, Hello?" I said then sit. Letting him have a perfect vision to my growing chest. He look away with his ear red, I smirk. Fun.. I know know why Rias doing this to Issei, Although Kiba is not a pervert.. I think? But at least he ain't Issei though, Agreeing with his mumble.

He eventually tell me that Rias make me attend to the Kuoh Academy, as a 3rd grade highschooler. I nod at him and saying my goodbye as he teleport away.

After that I look at the clothes that he send me, Alright.. Maybe I should buy a house? or just buy this hotel with my bank account that I make and putting lots of money to and with magic I can make anything possible, Like giving millions ¥ and no one is suspicious to that.

Ah, Lets buy this hotel.. And make their driver mine. So it will be easier to go everywhere,

 **XoXoXoXo**

Weeks has passed and I finally own the hotel, I still put the hotel owner as he is. He treat me as I am his mistress daughter though.. So it's alright.

And Rias told me the story of her engagement with Riser, or Friend Chicken as Issei call him.

Our meeting was not so great, After all I spray him holy water that I put into a perfume bottle.

Then the day of the battle begins, I just staying near the shadow that I found, I'm not sure if Kiba my partner notice this but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Great Grandpa is here after all.

"Why are you pouting child? Are you not happy seeing your great grandfather?" He ask, He is now with his human shell, Dark hair that are tied on the back with his fancy dandy clothes. And the cane, never forget that skull cane.

Tch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

 **Warning: Language,**

 **Thank you for the review!! I will try my best to do it, And I do not have any beta for this so pardon my worst English.. And my Wi-Fi is messed up so I can only use my Phone to write this story.. ._.**

 **And for 'Guest' that are threathing me, Try me bitch, see me face to face and say it to my face, I fucking dare you. And this is my story, Not _yours_ , If you want on a fucking certain thing, fucking make your own. I make this fic put of boredom, so go back being a pussy you are and hide your real profile.**

 **Oh and** **Jester!! What a wonderful idea of Asia working as a Model!!**

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"No, But don't you have anything to do at the moment except beside me _Great Grandpa_?" I ask him, Which he just smirk and ignore me. Continued to be beside me.

Oh, And I ending up as a bishop even though I don't tell them my "geass" Oh.. Wait, That was from another anime.. I mean, Uh.. I think it was Gear, Or something was with it.. I am not sure as I mostly ignore Rias as she complain. Or lecture..

No offence but I do not like Rias, She just a selfish spoiled little princess prat that just think about herself and how horrifying her marriage going to be and letting people die left and right so she can revive them without their knowledge and letting them as her 'slave' or kindly she said it piece.

Watch me, Once I am powerful enough I will kill her and all those people.. Then take a new name and background just for the sure. I Am sure she will be happy as if she died she got no worry about her marry with that fried chicken.

At least that fried chicken tried to getting closer with her, even though he just want her body.. And her child that will eventually pop-out a pure high-born noble line for the devil.

But then again it just my musing as I brood and watch how people losing and not even try to heal any of them. I ain't helping them and just heal myself from this torture called boredom with my happy-happy power and sunshine and daisy.

Great Grandpa don't look like he is pleased. Oh well, He will bear with it.

"You remind me of your ancestor," He said with a smile. Huh really? That is nice.. Which one? "The one that are dead. Like your future." He said as his eyes glow. Uh-Oh.

"That is nice, consider I died. Like my ancestor.." I blandly retort, "But they do not revive as a Devil instead." He blankly remark.

I shrug. "Future stray Devil. Or a Nun Devil.. Yeah, That sound nice." I said to him and look at him to see an approval, He was quiet a second and then nod. "Send me a good one. Your Great Grandpa is picky with soul." He said with a smile.

I nod, Then an idea hit me. "How about a manipulate goat soul?" I ask him, He look at me with interested face, "Hahahahaha!! Yessssss, I like you my child." He said continued with his dark laugh. I just shrug, "What can you said, I'm just likeable."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Where were you Asia!?" Rias red enrage eyes looking at me expectedly, I'm guessing we are losing. I never know she is a sore loser that are blame everyone if they lose. It remind me of this kids (lots of them) Who are rage quitting and ending up making their mom to buy a new keyboard and mouse. Or even monitor..

Even though I am at fault. I shrug, Then she let out a shrill pitch of scream and lounge me. Akeno then held her, "My, My.. Calm down" She said as she hold Rias down.

"Yes, Clam your empty tits woman." I said as I blankly look at her. Looking at my eyes she let out a scream saying how it is my fault that we are losing and all. Even that disgusting pervert is mad at me and ready to Boost Gear my ass.

I guess everybody ain't having it. "Calm your dickless too Pervert, You just mad you are not the one that are touching Rias now. Like how you can everyday I bet as she allow you. Ugh, Never know she desperate enough." I bluntly said to pervert as he stop his boost gear and look at me as if he don't know me.

Then Sirv- or something Lucifer, Rias brother come and Rias come to his hand crying and blaming me for her misfortunes, Even though most of them is right.. Alright, You got me.. Everything is right. But still.

"Hey, you can't fault an ex-nun that you revive as a Devil once she died. Like I know you are desperate but I don't know you desperate that much, And for the fact. I was having a good day but it was broke down as that Raynee raven Bitch or who ever she is called now found your little play toy and find out that I, that Unfortunate Nun was near him that time,

And Make me as a bait, Die in vain, Oh.. And you cut my Great Grandfather by revive me for your information, Ah.. And he's pissed too, for your information." I told her as she just looking at me lost. And his brother that once look like want to strangle me looking at Rias.

"You revive them without asking them? You know the rule Rias, you cannot do that! You broke the ancient laws!! Do you know what you have done to our family?!" He said with a calmness in his face but anger behind his eyes.

"Hey!! I was ready for being a Devil! Don't you dare accusing Bouncho!!" Issei said trying to helping his one of his delusional member of his nonexistence Harem. "Not me, I died and next thing I know I'm a Devil. As you all can see, I am not having it." I said as I shrug.

And it was an ancient laws that you need to ask before revive? Wow, what the Hell.. Never know that before. What can I said, I learn stuff everyday.

After all that dilly dally finished I was now allowed to leave, In peace I may add. Though that blond pretty guy block my path, "I don't fault you into not taking the rating battle, But- But next time.. Nevermind, Have a safe day" He smile, Even though it was clear he want to say something different, But I just shrug him and left.

"Welcome back Asia-Sama" The attendance last greet me and I nod at her, I went to my respectful Room and passed out. Its been one Hell a day. Literally. I should've use the joke "I've been through Hell, And it ain't a great place," Or "I've seen that in Hell," Or "Even Hell is a better treatment than this." or "That much? Hell not even expecting one a bit. Perhaps the soul, But that's it." even "See ya in Hell." It will be fun..

Maybe I should said that to Harry once I met him, Like the last one to him, Or maybe that goat.. Huh, Or maybe.. Nah, I am just too lazy thinking. Then I passed out.

 **XoXoXoXo**

"Pose as the cat that cutely trying to get the owner attention," I then pose as what I think is right I guess, That guy is not complaining so I just continued my posing, "Stop, Hold that pose like that!" and it's going on for several hours.

I do not know what come up to my head for this, but Grandfather thought it is funny to debut me as a model. He use one of his 'accuintance' and use him to help me with this.

After awhile, I finally finished and left the room. Trying to search for any vending mechine is hard in here.

"Oh look at that, a newbie.." An annoying pitch sound sneer as people beside her laugh. I ignore her and walk pass the vending mechine which located beside her.

"Move." I said as I shove her stick figure and as the result she was flying to the wall. Ignoring the commotion I slide my card and choose any drink and food that appeal me.

"Stop right there!!" A male voice scream, I look back and I see a dark hair male, handsome I may add, holding the girl that I shove. I raise my eyebrow, and wait untill he explaining to me why I must stopped.

"You- You, Apolo-" Then he was cut off by a voice. "What's going on here?" A smooth and sleek voice fill out the entire room. And no one dare to talk.

"She- She-" Then he tried to explain to the boss on hows my fault for her current structure, and state. And how it is my fault on everything. I guess she was not having it.

"Is that right Asia?" The director ask, I shrug. Then he just sigh and let me leave. Leaving the group of baboon baffled.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"I am deeply sorry for that Asia-sama" The 'director' bowed as I sit on his chair. I shrug, playing with pen that are from his table. "I hope for forgiveness Asia-sama, please don't tell this to your.. Grandfather, I beg you" He then still bowing.

If you are wonder who this guy is, he is one of the unfortunate soul who died and become one of my grandfather collection.

He got a body of this 'Director' from the popular model industry as the real one died from a heart attack. My 'Grandfather' saw a use on him so he just put him inside of the empty body with him as the soul.

"Sure, but train your pet. They are wild, You know what happend when the pet is wild right?" I said as I motion my finger as a gun on his head.

He fastly nod,

 **XoXoXoXo**

"I'm bored.. I got nothing to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my OC's anf plot tgat are unfamiliar for you.**

 **Warning: Language, No Beta, Grammar.**

 **Special Thanks: Kreceir, for giving me Ideas.**

 **To Guest, I dont give a single fuck if my story is boring for you. :)**

 **XoXoXoXo**

I twirl the pen, as I contineously paying attention to the board. Out of boredom, I look outside of the road, I then see Issei and Kiba walking. It seems they are.. alarmed?

Huh..

Weird.

"Teacher, I feel sick." I said with a bland voice. I decided a long time ago to drop my 'I'm-A-Cute-student-And-Love-Me' for 'I-Dont-Even-Give-A-Fuck-Anymore' Attitude.

She paused, then shake her head and sternly nod at me. I shrug and left the classroom ignoring the waves of whisper behind me.

After awhile I finally catch up with those two, Apperently they meet up those 2 other nun, who are questing for that excalibur.

"Look who is here, A witch." Irina, or whatever her name said, She didn't know how's the Irony actually is.

"Look who is here, A bitch" I then flash and pointing my gun toward her head "That need to get shot down.". It was so fast that everybody doesn't know how to react.

 _*click*_

"Poof.." I said, scaring her as she sweats and shuddering. Then I smile at her and patting her head with my left hand as my right hand putting my gun on my thigh again.

"Still a scary cat aren't we?" I said with my eyes smiling. Those two dogs just shudder. "So, I heard about the excalibur got stolen." I casually said, as I start skipping and circling them.

Those two is making an eye contact as if they were agreeing on something. "Uh- Uh- Uh~ The culprit is one of you guys~" I said with a teasing smile then let a goodbye waves and left. Ignoring those people who are ready to interogate me.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"So, Namimori Middle?" I ask as I eat the cake. Those 2 nods except that one weird girl. Saying about all-private girl school.

"Yea, I'm intrested.. Maybe I should go with you guys?" I said as I agreeing to go and hang out with them.

After awhile we arived at Kyoko house, she introduce me to Ryohei, He's quiet cute, But he's a bit annoying for my taste.

Until I stumble to Gokudera Hayato. He's a fire cracker for sure, My kind of men. I think he notice I keep looking at him as if he's a piece of meat and I am ready to Wolf him down.

"Oy Women, stop looking!" He grunt, I just lewdly smile at him, That stop his track and just mumble about another one.. Oh well,

Kyoko then mumble about ship it, and I do agree with her. I ship myself with him.

I spend all my day today with this girls and the boys we meet at their school, that I relieze it is time to go home. So I told them that I need to leave soon.

We then exchange phone number, I also give Gokudera my number, which he ignore. And left Namimori.

Looking back, I saw a glimps of a baby with fedora. Knowing who that is, I pretend to be a normal innocent bystander.

It's working maybe. And probably I have Mist and Sun flame, consider on how many illusion and healing I've used.

 **XoXoXoXo**

After a week I then got a text from Kyoko that people has been attacked including her brother and Gokudera. I told her I wish I can help and go there but I am busy with exam.

I lied. There is no exam, I am just too lazy to deal with that bullshit Mukuro Ark. Laying on my couch using nothing except underwear, I then scroll the Instagram and any intresting news sources.

Hm, I am already 14 years old. If I am not wrong, Harry is on the Goblet of Fire shit. I apperently didn't feel any pull so I guess no one put my name on the Goblet.. Sadly..

I feel even Harry forgot I am exsisted, or even that wolf father of mine. Fucking pussy bastard. He should be a fucking werecat instead, consider how pussy he is.

But then again, I couldn't do nothing about it. Or can I?

Wait a damn minute, the forth year start like on August! And it is still July, maybe I can start applying to Beauxbatons as it is for.. Pure breed frenc- Wait, Fleur is not even pure blood as she is a Veela, So I think I can get in?

Or.. "Grandfather.. I need your help please." As I said that, the room grow darker and colder, and a figure came out from the darkest corner. "Real cute. I give you 10/10" I said as I sarcasticly clap.

He ignore my clap, and gracefully raise his eyebrow. "How do you-" Then he put his bony hand up and shut me up,

"I already fix that, my favorite grand daughter of mine," He said then he's gone. Leaving the room permanently dark.

"Fix what exactly?"

 **XoXoXoXo**

I got 'transferred' to Beauxbatons, speaking french is hard, but atleast I got some of the foundation here and there.

 _"What do you mean Asia, you cannot ditch. You've been doing that for the past many times, If this contineud you can fail and re-take the class!"_ Marie, my first 'friend' I got complain.

 _"Oh hush, you are just jealous of me on how I am always aced the quiz without even paying attention Marie."_ I said to her, Then she let out a hufh and gone.

"What a bitch."

 _"Is that Japanese Asia?"_ Jossette asked, I nod at her as I try to shifting my backpack to comfortable place.

 _"So, how is your boyfriend treating you? Is the long distance relationship hard?"_ She gush.

 _"Meh.. He plainly ignoring my love"_ Because he's not even my boyfriend _"But I guess it's good, he atleast said a word or two on the text message"_ Because he never answer mine when I am there.

I swear he just a Tsundere.

 _"Oui, It is a No-No sign Asia, He is cheating on you!"_ No, you don't understand.. it just, It is hard to said but he's not even my boyfriend! _"Dump him right now Asia, I can give you my-"_ Before she continued, I stop her.

 _"No, there is no need to be like that.. I- I can just dump him?"_ I regret to said that Gokudera is my boyfriend, And try to blend in with other girls.

 _"Yes, Now.. pull up your muggle phone and write him a break up!"_ Melodiè then told me and gesture the phone that I put on my pocket.

I nod, and hesistently pulling up my phone. _"What are you waiting for? Break up with him Asia,"_ Jossete said, I nod and text him.

 _From: Asia Argento_

 _To: Baby Daddy_

 _Subject: I am breaking up with you. Never contact me anymore. I will cut any relation with you, It was nice to knowing you._

 _Love, Asia. Your ex._

 ** _*Ping*_**

 _"It sent."_ I said with a heartbroken voice, but inside.. I am dying, Those two girls trying to sooth me, but I am not having it.

Then suddenly my phone vibrating as someone is calling me, Looking at the person name it was 'Baby Daddy '.

Oh fuck.

 _"Is it him Asia?"_ Melodiè gush, Then Jossette trying to tell me to decline the phone call and Melodiè is doing the opposite.

I then turn it off, with a really hard time as it is his first time calling me.

Then the phone vibrating again, He.. He calling me?

Looking at those two, I know what I should do. So I pull it up and press the green button.

"Yes?" I answer, I tried to play it cool, but I guess those two know I am a nervous wreck as they tried to encourage me.

"Oy women, What do you mean breaking up with me? Are we even dating? Huh?!" Gokudera voice could be heard. I tried to think of an excuse but I didn't found any.

So I keep quiet, "Did you found another guy? Is that it?" He then said it in a low dangerous voice. Wait a minute? Is.. Is that a jealousy I detect!?

I don't even know what's getting into me but I want some drama, so I reply in the most bitchy voice I got.

"Well, consider how many times I tried to connect with you, calls and message that you barely even read nor reply, And heck! This is even our first call! Isn't it sad, And about me meeting other guy, Aren't you the same?" I answer. I swear my two friends is confused on what language I used,

 _"I tried and It is not working for both of us, And this is the best I guess.."_ I said in French and the two girls nod as if they are agreeing with me.

I could hear Gokudera curses from the other line, but I just pretend to checking my nails.

"Fine, I will try to messege you back, or calling you. There Happy? And please, Tell me before soon if we are dating." He then hung up.

I then couldn't believe what I just heard. Gokudera and I is official? What? This.. What even is this?!

I expect more _Dammit!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

 **Warning: Language, No Beta, Grammar**

" _This_ " - French

" This " - Japanese

" This "- English

* * *

Nothing really exciting happened, really. Except if you are counting that Gokudera actually replies my messages and even start to call me in the afternoon. The point is that In the Afternoon at French is like a night at Japan.

So, I am actually flattered of how he does that, and once he heard Beauxbatons is basically filled with a female he was glad. Not that he wants to admit it.. That Tsun-Tsun Boyfriend of mine..

" _Oui Asia!, Did you hear?"_ Jossette screams as she starts to pull my hand into Melodie dorm, which she was startled seeing Jossette hyper figure barge into her room without knocking nor courtesy.

" _Jossette!"_ Melodie firmly said Jossette name as she put up the 'I-am-disappointed-with-you' look, then as soon she sees me beside Jossette she smiles, " _Asia! How are you?"_ She asks.

" _Ah, Not bad. Was just ready for the class for the first time, but someone apparently decided to make me changing mind"_ I said as I shrug and sit into Melodie bed.

" _So, Jossette, What was it that you want to tell Melodie and I?"_ I ask her, as I fiddle with my phone to check if I got any recent message yet from my Amour.

" _Eh, so. Let's just do a short version of it, I found out there will be a Triwizard tournament!"_ Jossette said as she squeals with happiness. Which Melodie and I deadpan at each other.

" _Jossette, What is so good about Triwizard anyway?"_ I ask with my 'I-don't-care' voice. Which brizzle Jossette nonexistence feathers and start to giving me a lecture about why it is great.

I Ignore it of course and keep looking at my phone, Then suddenly it vibrates and causing me to jump from the bed and quickly answer the phone ignoring Jossette lecture.

" _Amourrr!_ " I squeal, I can feel his flinch even though I am in another country. "Yo, What's up?" He ask cooly,

"Eh, nothing.. Just chilling" Then Jossette screaming my name, saying about I need to pay attention to her, Which I ignore and walk out the dorm. "How about you?" I ask.

"Meh… Same old, Protecting Juudaime from that baseball idiot and that turf head." He answers, "Ah.. Must be fun~" I said, Jealous that he actually has more action of his life instead of stuck in this french stuck up school.

The thing I do just to see Harry, Don't get me wrong, I'm not really missing him that much. It just I want to see the Harry Potter actions and all the character. You can see I'm a Potterhead when I was back of earth.

Not a deep Potterhead but still, "Oy, Woman! Did you listen to me?" Then Amour voice woke me up from my delusional ranting. "Huh? Oh.. Sorry _Amore_ , I was dozed off~" I said with my fake clueless facade.

Guessing he caught of my fake facade, he asks what's wrong. I just lied to him telling there's going to be a dangerous battleground at my school. Not that I completely lying to him as it is just a fourth of the truth anyway,

He then wished me good luck and not to get myself in trouble, Honey.. I am a magnet to that so-called 'trouble', But I said yes to it anyway. And wish him a good night as it is already 3am in Japan.

. . .

" _Asia, Look! It's actually a castle!"_ Melodie whispers to me in an excited voice, as Jossette nodding beside her.

" _Not that bad looking I guess,_ " I whisper back, which caused Jossette to slap the back of my head. " _Ow!_ " I exclaimed. Jossette then sends me a smug grin.

" _Look at Fleur, I think if she keeps putting her nose up to the air so much we might think it is a mountain.,"_ Melodie grumbled, then sending a dark look toward Fleur.

Jossette and I just nod and shrug,

" _Why are we dancing anyway?"_ I whisper to Melodie and Jossette, " _Maybe because we need to show off that we actually a female and can dance?"_ Jossette answer, which causes Melodie and I snickers.

We then forgot what the next move to the dance but we pretend nothing was wrong at all, Finally we were allowed to sit. Placed to the Ravenclaw table.

" _Pass me that thingy please,"_ I said as I point at the gravy. The girl who I don't know the name then passed it to me. I then nod in gratitude.

" _Look at that, Fleur gets an eye raped from all the male,"_ I said as I snickers, which caused Melodie to have an evil eye and chuckle to my claims.

" _Ugh, Look! She makes a move to the Boy-Who-Live! Disgusting. I'm guessing Veela doesn't have a dignity!"_ Melodie said with a disgust on her tone. Which I only shrug on that.

Melodie has a bad past with Fleur, Why? She once had a Fiance, who she knows from little. They both were close, but suddenly they changed as soon as He saw Fleur.

Perhaps Fleur didn't know that the guy was a fiance with someone and accidentally lure him. Causing him to break the engagement in front of many people and actually propose to Fleur instead.

And you can tell that Melodie suffered from a heartbreak, betrayal, and shame that time. Those three things then combine and grow a hatred toward Fleur. Oh, Also it seems that she is not the only female that been through this.

There are tons of female been in this positions, That's why Melodie and Jossette hope Hayato won't bewitched by her.

. . .

" _Asia! Come here,"_ As I lazily walk in I then heard Jossette voice, Looking toward the voice coming I found that she is with a platinum hair dude.

" _Yes? Better be important. I have a thing called date, You see.",_ I said with a sly look, Then Jossette mumbled how I betrayed her, or that she still single.

" _You see, This is Draco Malfoy. And he is a rival to that Boy-Who-Live!"_ She then exclaimed, I look at Draco Malfoy face and his face still shown a smug face, I then nod at him in acknowledgment.

Apparently, Jossette notices the interest Fleur have with Harry and settle that she wants Draco to make his life suffered. As her logic is that if the one that Fleur have interested on suffered, then she will be suffered also.

Which are smart things I'm guessing?

. . .

" _Why is it always that BITCH! IT'S always Fleur! Fleur this and Fleur That!"_ Melodie then raged.

I just shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Warning: Grammar.

. . .

Fleur then turns out to be the Champion of Beauxbatons, Not a surprise. Maybe I feel kind of bad for Fleur, As she always got harassed and eye raped by everyone.

Or any individuals that have a penis,

As it was not all of her crimes to be born that alluring like I truly get how it is! Do you know how hard it is to take care of my blond locks? Or my skin to make sure that there is no pimple or any rash nor dry skin on my face and body?! It is hard!

Hm, why is it somehow from pitying Fleur turn to be pitying myself?

Maybe because I am a pitiful creature? "Nah, I have everything I need and a boyfriend," I then whisper, Causing Jossette that are beside me to grit her teeth so hard that Melodie and I can hear it.

"Oops," I then let out a smile to Jossette, provoking her which she then darkly mumble string of curses at me.

"Let her be Jossette, She will feel the pain of her boyfriend taken by that bitch," Melodie then jokingly say, and the three girls know that what Melodie say just a jest.

But it still makes Asia feel threaten in her heart.

"No worry Asia, If your boyfriend happens to be here, We will shield him from that wench," Melodie then say, causing Asia to giggle.

"Who said I am scared? I am full of confidence my man is not vulnerable to that kind of charm! He is my man after all, And do you know how hard I try to get him? Six months I tell you, and I only got one or two replies by him, and sometimes I even got neglected and even ignored," I then passionately tell my love story to those lovely single dogs of her friends.

But those two doesn't even know, that actually with their help, Asia manage to gain his recognition.

Which she was grateful, but still didn't tell the truth about their relationship as understanding these two witches, those two will never let it slides.

"Awee, So sweet," Jossette then say. Causing Melodie to sorrowfully nod.

Jossette and I then make eye contact, feeling Melodie mood go to the drains, probably remembering that Douche.

"I will put my darkest curse on him, watch me," Jossette then darkly say, causing me to nod in approval.

"I will make his family bankrupts." I then say, How? I am not sure. But knowing Great Grandfather, maybe he will be nice enough and spoils his lovely many great-granddaughter once more.

"Awe, you guys are so sweet to moi," Melodie then say, causing Jossette and I to smile at her.

"Of course, Now, why don't you ask Draco on the ball?" I then ask, causing them to have gleaming eyes, "And you Jossette, why don't you ask that Theodore Nott to the ball? I heard that he is from really deep blood of pure blood, Which means," At that, My hand then move into a money sign,

"Rich," Then Jossette eyes go brighter.

"Yuup, Dry him out all I care," I then say as I shrug.

"Are you going to bring your boyfriend Asia?" Melodie then asks, causing Jossette to stop her thinking of money and look at Asia expectantly.

"Yess! I always want to see him!" Jossette then say,

"But I give you guys the picture of him," I then roll my eyes at those dramatic girls.

"But Asia! The picture is not enough! I want to see him in real life!" Jossette then passionately say, causing me to chuckle.

"I will try, he also has his own stuff on Japan. He's a busy man after all," I then say with a proud smile. Causing Melodie to roll her eyes, "The Peacock is showing Asia," She then tease me. From the back of my eyes, I can see Fleur eyes toward our group.

Her eyes seem to be filled loneliness.

But do I care? No. So I just ignore her longing eyes from our group, Then Fleur decided to be enough to watch our friendly gesture and follow the other Champions.

"Harry Potter!" At that, people then gasp, more importantly, the Hogwarts side.

The scandalous face of the Slytherins and a betrayed face of Hufflepuff actually making me to giggle in amusement. "My my," I then say, causing Jossette eyes to twinkle so bright.

Which means her gossips senses is tingling.

"Did I smells-" As Jossette began to say her sentence, Melodie then cut her. "Gossips? Yes, yes you did," Causing us three to giggle.

The face of my twin brother that didn't even know I exist somehow making me happy,

"I didn't put it there!" He then screams out in enrage, Then suddenly Dumbledore says something to him, causing his face to be more enraged and stomp his way toward the way all of the Champions goes.

"Ohoho, Drama indeed, England wizard is indeed dramatic," I then giggle.

"Indeed," Jossette then hiss with delight.

. . .

The first task was stupid, but Melodie wants to see Fleur to failed so we then decided to watch them. As I watch the champions jumping to the water, I then remember something.

"Isn't Veela is a firebase monster?" I then ask,

Which the two witches to wince, "Yea, Well, I might hate that bitch, but isn't this means she's swimming to her own death?" Jossette then says, causing Melodie to reluctantly nod.

"Wow, when they say that this Task can make others die, it was not joking eh," I then humorously says. Causing Melodie to chuckle.

"Probably next is a dragon," Jossette then join the fun,

"Well, you probably right Jossette," I then laugh as I know the next thing is actually a deathly dragon that actually bearing eggs. And that is not something to be put together.

Mother and Dragons and Eggs is a disaster.

"Eh, thank the lord I didn't get chosen though," Melodie then say, as she fixes her hair.

Jossette and I then laugh at her, as we know that if Melodie was chosen, she will be failing on the first task as she doesn't like to be wet. Ruining her hair and such she said.

"You know you are a witch no?" I then ask,

"And?" Melodie then asks, with an attitude, but from her smile, we know that she was just messing around with us.

"There is a spell for that," I then say, causing me to rethink what I just said. "Wait, if there is actually a spell for making you not wet, why is Fleur not using it?" I then ask with my eyebrow raises.

Jossette and Melodie then stop their actions all at once.

Then three of us laugh.

But as we laugh at our own champion stupidity, We then hear a clicking tongue from the back of us. And we then see many of Beauxbatons student looking at us disapprovingly.

"What? It's just the truth," I then shrug, causing to Jossette and Melodie laugh more.

"You guys, where is yours school spirits? We know that you three hate, no, despite Fleur, but it doesn't mean to talk bad about her each time she does something, She also a human as well, We human make mistake," Some girl then lecture us, but from the tone of hers and others look.

It seems that they have been trying to say this but only manage to say it now,

"Half," I then say, causing the girl to stop and look at me,

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused," At that I then chuckle, "Half human, she is half human," I then remind the girl.

I really don't have anything against Fleur being a half human, but being a villain is just as fun as being a bully.

"And your point is?" A smart looking girls then step up,

"Even if she is a half human, she still needs the same respect as a fully human got. And need I remind you that our Head Mistress is a half human as well?" She then continued with an angry face.

Causing me to laugh,

"It is Ironic, that all of you stand up for her now, but ignore her back in the schools. What's with that? For attention?" I then say, as I mockingly smile at them.

"We- We do not," Then the girl says as she fixes her glasses.

"Ahem, actually, You guys did," Jossette then said as she stands beside me. As she spoke up, no one dares to say anything. Jossette actually has a reputation for knowing your dirty secret and can spread it around like a disease.

"Besides, we hate Fluer, and everyone knows that. We do not act fake like some of you," Melodie then says, as she shrugs.

And that was the fact.

Everyone on the school knows we three hate Fleur to the guts. But half of the school actually fake their hates into an adore to Fleur.

"Fake bitches," I then giggle, as some of the girls gasp of my profanity.

"Language," Melodie then tease as she playfully hit my arm.

Causing Jossette and I to roll our eyes at that. We two know that Melodie has more profanity against Fleur.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. My guesses that you guys already know the flow.**

 **Warning: Language, Grammar.**

 **. . .**

We then find that actually, Fleur manages to be alive, but with Harry Potter, or my brother that don't know I exist, help. And as with people eyes, it seems no one wants to help Fleur, but one of them, which I forgot who that was, manage to walk toward her and her sister and give them a towel.

"Well, Now the bright side is that we can get away from this cold weather and go warm up on the castle eh?" I then say, causing Jossette to laugh and Melodie to roll her eyes.

"What? You guys agree that this is cold anyway,"

"Agree, let's get out from this woods. They've finished anyway."

"And we lost,"

"Yes, we lost," Answering to Melodie, I then chuckle.

"Our beloved Fleur lost, *Snort* can't believe that would happen," Melodie then say, causing me to take a second look at her.

"Did you just-" Then Jossette cut me, "Snort? Yea, she just snorted. What a pureblood," Jossette then say, as her eyes then glint on some new things for her blackmail.

"I did not," Melodie then say, as she put her nose up high.

"Sure you didn't" Jossette and I then say, as we walk away from the cold woods.

Walking toward back toward the castle, I then notice, that now it will be soon enough December, which means Yule Ball will be happening soon. Then remember that I actually forgot to ask Hayato to the Ball.

"I will go to you guys soon, I need to call Hayato for something important." I then say as I walk away from Jossette and Melodie.

"10 Galleons that she forgot to ask him about the ball," I then hear Jossette say to Melodie, which she can hear Melodie agreeing to that.

"It's Asia Argento," Melodie then says as I roll my eyes and give the two witches the privilege to see my middle finger. Causing another scandalous gasp around me.

"What? Never see a witch giving a middle finger?" I then sassily say in English, Which I then add a heavy thick French accent on it.

I then walk away hearing the two hyenas laughing.

Searching an empty hall that actually works with my signal, I then let out a growl. "What's with this stupid ancient Castle?!" I then scream out in anger. Then I remember they do have the Astrology class,

"Hm, Now where is that?" I then hiss in annoyance,

After a while of the stupid moving stairs, I then manage to get to the highest that I can manage to find, "Hayato darling better be appreciated this. This is the most extreme things that I actually do just for me to call him," I then grumble as I pull out my phone.

Looking at the two out of five signals that I have on my phone, I then let out strings of curses, Then I stop myself and put my happy face and facade. As I don't want Hayato to worry about my well being.

As there is nothing that bad happening anyway, And I don't want to be a drama Queen about it.

Even if the temptations to be one is really high.

Need to be mature, I am already fourteen years old.

Looking at the time, it's 7 pm.

Which is around 9 Am, which means he has a school.

But looking at the day, it's Sunday there. "Thank the God," Which I then wince at that, but continued to heal my headache. "I didn't even think about that, what a girlfriend I am," I then grumble on how unfair of a girlfriend I am.

But it was his fault too, to barely call. Or just keep caring his 'Juudaime' and put him first before his girlfriend.

And again, probably it just herself that try to find the blame on him so she will not feel the guilt that was in the back of her head shown up.

"Yea?" Then Hayato voice can be heard from my phone, I then turn my face into a smile.

"So my school has a Yule Ball soon, And I am thinking if you want to go with me?" I then ask him happily, I then hear him humming, probably thinking about something. He is always busy.

"When is it?" He then asks, but then I can hear screaming from the background and he screams back about turf top. Probably Kyoko big brother make him annoyed once again,

"It's Yule, or basically like Christmas. So it's 25 December," I then answer.

"Hm, I can't sorry, Juudaime has an event for me and the Famiglia," Hayato then answer as he also apologized, causing me to drop my smile.

"It's alright! I can just bring Jossette and others with me," I then say with a giggle and just hang up.

Maybe it was brash of me, But somehow I am not sure when I ending up crying.

I remember when I have my days good.

From the orphanage, I always in favor, in high school even if barely anyone like me wholly, they still bear with me. Causing me to be in a really complicated kind of feeling of dejected and rejected.

"It's ok, I don't even know how to introduce him to magic anyway," I then grumble, as I forgot about that part. I then try to dry my tears.

Looking back, I then notice that I always do all the stuff as if the world surrounds me, but in reality? I am just a small powerful thing. Well, maybe not really that powerful.

But I know in my age on average I am considered as powerful.

"I need Jossette and Melodie. I need my egos to be boosted." I then whisper to myself as I stand up.

Creating mirrors out of dust that is flying, I then see my reflections. "I see a weak piece of shit," I then mumble, mocking myself.

Then I use magic to fix my hair and my makeup and getting rid of my redness of a nose and eyes. Looking at my reflections. I then nod in satisfaction.

"Never be a weak piece of shit," I then mumble to myself as I watch my reflections with my empty eyes. I then try to smile, without being fake this time. But my smile does not even count as a smile,

"Ha, what an empty vassal," I then said as I bring my hand up and touch my own reflections. The empty dead eyes of green, and the plain face devoid from any emotions.

"What a pathetic person you are, Always faking your emotions," I then mumble, I don't even remember what's my original name anymore. What did my mom Lilly even name me?

What did my father James use to call me?

What was that dog call me again?

Or that Warecat/wolf use to call me?

"I forgot," I then mumble, As I try to remember all of them come up to be a blur.

"Maybe this is the price," I then say, pretending to it is ok to forget and be forgotten. Remembering how I actually act like nothing is happening in this world, nor how it can affect me, I act as I own it.

But deep down I know I am scared.

I am just a scared little girl or women. "So then I pretend that the emotions are not there, Who am I again?" I then ask my own reflections.

"What if I back down- Now? Because I might be scared about what would happen? What if I lose my breathe after I let those door open," I then suddenly remember a song back then when I was someone before I died and reborn to this body.

"I'm so pathetic." I then mumble, then I notice that my phone keep vibrating. Looking at the caller it was Hayato. "I'm not in the mood to smile," I then hollowly said as I chuckle.

I then silent my phone.

I then crunch down and go to the corner of the room. Letting the darkness to cover me, I then just sit there to think about my life.

"I need to watch Barbie movie," I then let out a chuckle after a while.

Living as a human weapon probably fucked up my head even more. "Why would I kill those fallen angels and those devils?" I then ask myself. Then suddenly I feel my eyes turning to red.

" _Sigh_.. That Rias girl probably didn't really meant it. To turn me to be a devil's, Maybe that dirt of a man really beg her so I can be revived. Even though it is his fault." I then remember those Devil of companions I have.

"Not only that, am I considering a stray devil's? Considering I abandoned her, and she is my King?" I then ask myself. Church greatest weapon, Or that actually on my age, is a Devil's because of a single mistake.

"Are you disappointed on me Father?" I then ask as I look up with my devil's eyes. Ignoring a massive headache and spamming of healing on my head, I then bow down and pray.

It is suicide.

But I need to talk about my life to someone.

And I remember that he already died. So it doesn't really matter now. "Dear Father, Your disappointing daughter is now lost. Your daughter used to think that the world is around her, Ignoring on how the real world actually works and ignoring what is actually in her eyes, And just want to see on what she wants." I then say as I stop my self to heal my massive headache that feeling of my head going to pop-out.

Maybe I am actually going for the suicide options.

But I am not caring about that right now, As I am now feeling lost.

"Dear Almighty Father, Why am I even born? My brother doesn't even remember a single thing about me! I forgot my own birth name twice! My godfather didn't even know if I am survived or not?! What's the point of me here?!" I then scream out,

Probably because of the pain getting massive as if it's rejecting me.

"And now you are going to forget about me too! I remember in the bible Isaiah 43:25 _I, even I, am He who blots out your transgressions for My own sake; and I will not remember your sins._! And then 1 John 1:9 _If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness._ I confess my sins to you every day! But why would you just toss me away in the moment of my weakness?!" I then scream out, as I can feel blood coming from my eyes and my nose.

"Fine! Be that way!" I then scream and wheezed,

I then let my body to lean on the wall, and heal my body up. Cells to cells, Then to my organs that actually stop working, through my muscle and tendons. Vanishing the blood, I then fix my appearance once more.

Looking at my clothes, I then clean it out and straighten out.

Noticing that I look propper, I hit my cheek weakly, "Smile, You got to be strong." I then say as I put my facade once more.

Walking out of the classroom, I then try to find myself out from this maze and find Jossette and Melodie already. As I finally get into the first floor of the castle, I then suddenly see my brother that forgot about me with his friends.

It seems that they are currently arguing.

I then just ignore the scene and leave. "Mate, she has the same eyes like yours" I then hear the voice said, so I am guessing my brother, But I was not in the mood of talking, so I just walk away.

"Green eyes are common Ron,"

Then I finally find Jossette and Melodie, smiling toward their way Melodie then look at my way as she feels my presence.

"Soooo, how is it?" Jossette then ask, as she looks at me expectedly to say it is all good and nothing bad happening,

"You know him, He is busy with his job" I then say as I smile, Perfecting my act. Keep your act, do not fail. Do not let anyone see you falling.

Do not fall.

"Oh, that's sucks, But guess what? Nott say yes to me and Malfoy say yes to Melodie!" Jossette then squeals, Which I then smile 'genuinely' to them. "Really?! I knew it!" No, I didn't. I thought they will reject these two. "Those two is so lucky to get you guys!" No, You guys are lucky to get someone. "I am so jealous!" Yes, I am so Jealous.

Maybe this is the first time I open up my heart to accept that I am Jealous of someone? Oh well.

"Hehe, it's ok. I mean, Your boyfriend probably lucked out! So who are you going within the ball?" Jossette then asks, Causing me to smile at her much brighter.

"Well, you see, Instead of dancing, I have some date with my own self! SO I will just spoil myself to some happy things!" I then say, causing them to nod at me. Agreeing to my possibilities.

"Goodluck Asia!" Jossette then says, causing Melodie to nod at her as she agrees to give me good luck.

"Yeah, Thanks! I need it." I then happily said as I smile at the two witches.

. . .


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN PLOT.**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR, NO BETA, LANGUAGE.**

 **. . .**

* * *

Spoiling myself to my heart content as I promise, I then bath myself with the blood of my kins.

Killing Strays in England is actually fun, I even still use my catch praise. Healing my internal body from the backlash, I then shot the devil with the bullets that are a dip with a Holy Water.

"In the name of the Lord, I shall punish YOU!" I then scream out, As I kick the devil's after I splash them with Holy Water, carefully to not get it on my skin, And then crush the head under my boots after the devil's wheeze in pain.

I then burned the body of the devil. To hide the normal human finding out the truth about how the world work.

"I shall see you in Heaven? Hell?" I then mused.

If you are a devil. And you ending up dying. Where can you be? In the Bible, it's only showing on how the human can go. If you are good, Heaven is a good place to be put. And if you broke the rules, Hell is your spots.

So where is the soul of the damned located in Hell? And how about Heaven? The angels? If they died, where can they be?

"And If I died, am I going to be in Heaven?" at that I then scoff, "Hell? Or reincarnated once again?" I then ask myself.

"This is what happened when I am bored." I then grumble, starting to feel a little bored as I don't have any new things happening around me. Then I notice my phone vibrate, Looking at the caller, it was Hayato.

Maybe it was pettiness, That I have been ignoring all of his calls.

But seeing him actually trying to call me, it causes me to be happy. But I couldn't help to ignore his attempt for the call,

"As I am not in the mood of that," I then say, As I watch the fire that is currently burning the body of the devil.

After a while, the fire finally finishes eating the demon and turn it to dust.

"Goodbye brother," I then say, as I watch the dust fly.

"Now, let's stake a new one." I then say as I dust myself and stand up. Searching for any energy movement that is high.

I also notice that I never meet any angels in England, nor the fallen one.

Considering England is actually like the main place for the Catholic, but they like to hang out in Japan, the land of Shinto Deities,

"Oh well, not my problem." I then say as I walk under the snow,

"Santa Clause is coming to town~" I then mumble, as I look at the stores that are closed under the Christmas, and most people actually with their family dressing up for a party.

I then feel my heart clenched.

I hate the feeling of this,

"Merry Christmas sister, and goodbye," I then say as I bind her to the ground using magic, And make her head disappeared. Then her whole body also gone with a *Poof* with no blood stains the beautiful white glowing snows on the ground.

"We wish you, a merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas,~" I then sing as I walk down the road.

. . .

* * *

"It was so fun Asia! I wish you were there! Oh! Oh! And there is another fight around Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! Also Ron too! It was a heated fight!" Jossette and Melodie and gush about their lovely dates and the drama.

"Oo! Nice! My dates are great too!" Not really, "It was filled with, funnily enough, love," No, it's filled with death and sadness. Also a crippling depression. "I would lot again next Christmas!" Maybe.

"Really? What did you do Asia? It seems fun!" Jossette then ask, with Melodie's eyes to sparkle,

"This and that"

"Awe, being mysterious again are you, Asia!"

"Agree with you Melodie, our little Peacock is being mysterious, But we bet that the tail is already preening,"

"Hehe," I then giggle as the two giggles as well.

After the chats, I then walk around the great Hogwarts. "Did you know? That Hogwarts itself have a proclamation that they are the best school there is," I then suddenly says,

Melodie and Jossette then stop walking,

"Well, In England maybe," Melodie then shrug,

"Agree, As Ravenmore is greatest in America, Beauxbatons is on France, and so on and so forth," Jossette then replied,

"Yes, but the point is that I was just casually researching. And guess what I found?" I then start to ask with my 'Oh my' voice,

"What is it?" Melodie then asks, as her eyes narrow.

"That no school is around Scotland nor England!" I then say, with my nose up high, as if I am proud of what I found.

"Wait, so that's mean-" Melodie then say as her eyes brighten,

"They are number one because they are the only one!" I then laugh, as Jossette then start to chuckle.

"We know Salem and Ravenmore been fighting for the seats, and us Beauxbatons been trying so hard to win the 'best on the country' seats as well with Frenchine Institutions and the stuck up heads of theirs," Jossette then say as she giggles,

"I know," Melodie and I then laugh.

Frenchine Institutions is basically like Beauxbatons, but full of pureblood Male. Or how most of the populations on the school ground itself all male.

Not only that, they are known as a stuck up pricks.

But knowing their network and how much their clothes itself on the daily basis cost, They have the privilege to be one.

"Hey, let's go shopping? I need some new outfits," I then whine to the two witches.

Melodie then scrunches her eyebrows lightly, Meaning that she is actually thinking with her brain this time, "Hm, Sure. My dad just send me my allowance,",

Jossette then let out a gasp, "What? This early? I still have my last week allowance, and it is not enough for me to shop! Not only that, the ball cost was expensive. The ticket itself cost 10 Galleons, then my dress and such." Jossette then whine,

Yes, we need to pay for the tickets, I remember how they mention of the Weasley that they are known to be poor and such. But how can they waste 10 Galleons? And how can my brother pay for that as well?

I actually can afford to give some Galleons to Jossette, considering how my many great Grandfather Death give me trust funds that actually filled with tons of money,

But maybe being nice is not that frown upon for being a reincarnated devil,

"Hm, you see, My dear old Grandpa actually just give me 100 Galleons," I then brag, not 100 as he gives me tons of them, but I don't want to tell the girls.

"What?!" Melodie and Jossette then gasp,

"Is that how much your allowance each week is?" Jossette then asks, as her eyes glinting. Calculating something involving my money my guesses is.

"Yes, and I can afford to give a girl 20 Galleons," I then say,

"Really?! Thank you, Asia! I love you!" Jossette then screams out in happiness and hug me.

"Wow, how about me?" Melodie then sulk,

"Hmm, alright, 20 for you too!" I then say as I pull out my card from my secret pocket that actually has a spell for Anti-theft and such.

"Hehe, Thank you!" Melodie then says as she pulls out her black card.

"Transfer 20 Galleons," I then say as I swipe the two cards together, then a Galleons sign shown up and a clicking sound was heard.

"Alright, come here Jossette," I then say as I swipe on her card and say the exact things on Jossette as well.

We three then gush about what we plan to buy,

"Oh, oh! Should we get Madame Alizee clothing?" Melodie then asks as she checks out the magazine.

"Hm, I heard there is something fishie going on in her clothing line, Let's not!" I then say as I remember someone gossiping on how the clothes were actually made out of goat skin instead of other mythical animals.

Animal cruelty I guess,

"Oh! OH! Sir Lerroy clothing Line is good!" Jossette then gushes, as she points on a skin-tight dragon skin dress.

"Well, we have the body for it," I then say as I watch the witch that is modeling for the poses in the magazine, "Yea, that dress is a must!" I then say, looking at the price I then winch,

"15 Galleons?! My allowance is only 50!" Melodie then gasp,

"Oh lord, same, It kind of half of my weekly as well, as I only got 40 each week," Jossette then say, as she sighs.

"Well, I mean, I can buy it. But I still need to pay for the portkey back and forth from French to Japan." At that, the girls then wince.

"Ah, we forgot that you are from Japan Asia," They then say, causing me to nod.

"Well, I mean, I look like you guys," I then joke,

"Mhm, so what is the decision?" Melodie then ask as she points on Sir Lerroy design,

"I like it, so I probably will buy it," I then say, Looking at it more, I then notice something, "Oh! The reason it's expensive, it's because it is a whole outfit! Including the shoe and the hat!" I then point it out,

"Ooh!" The girls then let out an awed voice.

"I'm going to buy it!" I then say as I slide my card on the picture. Then a clicking sound of the Galleons together was heard. Meaning that the payment is a success.

"Hehe, and it will be a waiting game for me!" I then say, as the card actually has a tracking device for a magazine shopping. And only a certified magazine are allowed to sell stuff like this,

As the tracking can actually be dangerous if they used it for something else.

Not only that, the card that the French Bank invented is like a debit card, or some of them have the credit card options. Like what Jossette is now doing as she keeps sliding her picture on the magazine,

"Jossette, are you sure that one? Your weekly is only 40 Galleons!" Melodie then stops her, as Jossette was about to buy more outfits.

"Well, You see, Maybe Nott will help me with that," She then shrugs her shoulders.

Causing Melodie and I to roll our eyes.

"If he wants to pay for it," I then remind her on what base she is with Nott,

"Ah! You are so right! Should I bring him now and tell him to pay for my shopping?" Jossette then asks, causing me to gape at her bluntness.

Without waiting for our reply, she then left.

"She just left like that? Where are her dignity and her pride?" I then start to ask Melodie,

Melodie, who actually sitting beside me with a Magazine open just shake her head in disappointment. "There was none, to begin with," Melodie then let out a sigh and checking out the magazine once more.

"Agree," I then whisper,

In the end, I ending up wasting 78 Galleons. Melodie was shocked, as I already give away 40 Galleons to them. But I told her that I still have some from last week, and I haven't spent most of them.

"You are soooo going to buy more are you?" Melodie then says, as she remembers I got 100 per week.

"Well, I did not get 100 per week Melodie, It's only like a one month only," I then roll my eyes. As that's how I actually budget myself. So my great Grandfather Death give me my money on the trust fund,

And I then give myself an allowance!

"Oh, how many do you get per week?" Melodie then asks as she raises her eyebrow. Probably want to know if I am in a major family and such.

Or if I am worth to be her real friend, "Around 70 to 80, depend on his mood, Or even 50," Or my mood. If I am decided to be wasteful, or just to be saving money.

"Ooh," Melodie then let out a hum, which when I look at her eyes then her mind, she was actually calculating my worth.

"Oh, Merlin! You are worth around three hundred Galleons! You almost can join that prissy school of Royals!" Melodie then gasps, like the school for Royals is actually known to be the best out of all the best school.

But to be there, you need to have a net worth of five hundred Galleons a month at least, And your blood? Doesn't matter. They even take a muggle-born, but if they can pay for the school itself.

Like any school, the Royals have seven years.

And they also have other classes too, such as dancing, etiquette, horse riding, dragon riding, fencing and all of those fancy dandy stuff, But the cost itself is massive.

To be appointed in there, after you have the qualification of the net worth, is that each year it actually cost fifty thousand Galleons. Then the elective class actually cost around one thousand to ten thousand Galleons.

But if you are attending Royals, your future is actually really bright.

Like, really really bright.

You can even be chosen to be married by Prince or Princess from the muggle world. As once you graduated, you have a title of Prince or Princess in the muggle world.

Depend on your grades, you can even get a land.

And not only that, when you actually attend the school, depend on how your performance, you might even have a title of Duke, Viscount or just any Noble family there is.

So attending Royals actually a big dream,

And not many people can afford it.

So not many people actually attending there. And Royals student has a really high status in the magical world as well.

Oh, and Royals actually mix with muggle and magical.

And even Prince from the muggle world come to study there, to prove their worth or just because Royals have a really good percentage to create a perfect heir.

"Well, if my Grandfather can afford that," I then roll my eyes at Melodie.

" _Sigh_ , I wish, but fifty thousand Galleons for a year though," Melodie then sigh.

"It is a lot," I then say,

Sadly, I have enough for my full ride on seven years on Royals. But I just don't have the urge to be mix with other rich prissy people or being in general.

As Royals accepts anything.

Including low-level god.

Another reason why I don't want to join.

. . .


End file.
